


Don't Fear The Reaper

by TheFightingBull



Series: My Song Fics [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), The Red Hood - Fandom
Genre: Blue Oyster Cult - Freeform, Character Death, Could be any character in any fandom really, He will not be denied, Love This Song, M/M, Other, Song Lyrics, Song fic, This is what happens when I stay home sick, Unknown War, Vague Information, don't fear the reaper, had to pick a pair, so I went with this one, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 21:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFightingBull/pseuds/TheFightingBull
Summary: He's fallen. He's dying. He knows it. But still he fights.(Song fic for Blue Oyster Cult's (Don't Fear) The Reaper
Relationships: I don't know - Relationship, Jason Todd/Slade Wilson, if you squint, or something - Relationship
Series: My Song Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535615
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Don't Fear The Reaper

Rain fell hard and fast. He lay in the mud, staring up at the sky, tears indistinguishable from rain drops but for the tiny bit of warmth they tracked down the sides of his face. He didn’t want to die. Not here. Not on his back. Not surrounded by mud, blood and the filth of men and women he despised with everything inside of him. He wanted to stand, he wanted to rise up and fight back.

“Shh,” he heard a whisper on the wind. “Hush now, I have you.”

He looked about frantically, but there was nothing but the elements surrounding him.

“You were brave in life, be brave in death,” the voice whispered. “Be as the wind, be as the rain and the clouds above you. Do not fear me.”

An unnatural chill ran through his body. Or at least the parts of himself that hadn’t gone numb. The arm that he could still feel and control. The leg that tried desperately to kick.

“I don’t,” he shook his head, refusing to cough, refusing to gasp for air, refusing to acknowledge the gaping wounds in his chest. “I don’t want to die.”

“Death comes for us all,” the voice whispered again. “So it came for me, now I come for you.”

“No,” he shook his head. “I can’t see you, I don’t want to see you.”

A strange warmth radiated to his right. “Take my hand, take my hand and you will know no fear. Take my hand and we’ll fly far from this battlefield. Far from this pain and misery. Take my hand, don’t fear me.” 

He sobbed and he knew he should have felt something from his aching wounds, but there was nothing. Only cold. Only fear. Only a desire to be as far from here as possible. His mind was hazy and his eyelids were heavy. 

“Don’t fear me,” came the voice one more, “Take my hand…”

* * *

The spirit knelt down beside the sobbing soldier, his eye taking in the frightened beauty before him. This one was his. Meant to be at his side for all eternity as they helped others to find their place in the afterlife. This young soul, chosen for him the moment he’d stepped foot on the battlefield and sealed his fate.

“I am yours, just take my hand and I will free of you of this sadness and despair.” He coaxed and offered his hand. “Reach for me and you will be like so many before who have passed on. Baby, take my hand.”

Fearful teal eyes stared up, hesitant and resisting. The soldier wanted to fight, wanted to stay. But it was his time. Death would not be denied a second time. The unnatural pallor of death took his body and when the soldier finally reached forward, his body stayed behind.

The spirit grabbed hold of the offered hand. “You are like we are,” he whispered and allowed his warmth to spread the soldier’s spirit. “I am yours and you are mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> All our times have come  
Here but now they're gone  
Seasons don't fear the reaper  
Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain, we can be like they are  
Come on baby, don't fear the reaper  
Baby take my hand, don't fear the reaper  
We'll be able to fly, don't fear the reaper  
Baby I'm your man  
La, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la  
Valentine is done  
Here but now they're gone  
Romeo and Juliet  
Are together in eternity, Romeo and Juliet  
40, 000 men and women everyday, Like Romeo and Juliet  
40, 000 men and women everyday, Redefine happiness  
Another 40, 000 coming everyday, We can be like they are  
Come on baby, don't fear the reaper  
Baby take my hand, don't fear the reaper  
We'll be able to fly, don't fear the reaper  
Baby I'm your man  
La, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la  
Love of two is one  
Here but now they're gone  
Came the last night of sadness  
And it was clear she couldn't go on  
Then the door was open and the wind appeared  
The candles blew then disappeared  
The curtains flew then he appeared, saying don't be afraid  
Come on baby, and she had no fear  
And she ran to him, then they started to fly  
They looked backward and said goodbye, she had become like they are  
She had taken his hand, she had become like they are  
Come on baby, don't fear the reaper


End file.
